conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bijani House of Representatives election, 2015
| elected_mps = 18th Bijani House of Representatives election | next_election = Next Bijani House of Representatives election | next_year = 2019 | next_mps = 19th Bijani House of Representatives | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= All 245 seats of the House of Representatives | majority_seats = 123 seats needed for a majority | opinion_polls = | turnout = | image1 = | colour1 = 0000FF | leader1 = Jakovo Ostaras | party1 = SDP | leader_since1 = 2009 | leaders_seat1 = Olvek County | last_election1 = 92 seats, 35.9% | seats_before1 = 92 | seats_needed1 = 31 | seats1 = | seats_after1 = | seat_change1 = | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = | swing1 = | image2 = | colour2 = FFD700 | leader2 = Viani Temarku | party2 = LNP | leader_since2 = 2013 | leaders_seat2 = Sunrise County | last_election2 = 89 seats, 34.6% | seats_before2 = 89 | seats_needed2 = 34 | seats2 = | seats_after2 = | seat_change2 = | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = | swing2 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = | title = | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }} The Bijani House of Representatives election of 2015 'will take place on February 15, 2015, to elect the 245 members of the 18th Bijani House of Representatives. Taking place twenty-three months following the previous general election, the fall of the 2nd Ostaras Government following a vote of no confidence on January 7, 2015, resulted in the first ever extraordinary election to the House since its establishment in 1949. Background Date The Constitution of Bijan and the House of Representatives (Election) Act are the primary pieces of legislation that determine when an election will take place. According to the Constitution, if a sitting Government is ousted by a vote of no confidence, it must immediately submit its resignation, but can advise the President to call an early election within three days. In the call for an extraordinary election, the President must specify the date on which the vote will take place, which must take place on a Sunday no sooner than 20 days and no later than 40 days from the date of the call. The outgoing Government resigned on January 7, 2015, and requested an election on the following day. On January 8, President Hanna Roggeveen announced an extraordinary election to the House of Representatives would take place on February 15, 2015, the earliest possible date the law would allow. Parties : ''See article: Candidate lists for the Bijani House of Representatives election, 2015 The following parties have announced they will submit lists in all 23 counties, thereby putting forth candidates for all 245 seats: * '''Social Democratic Party (SDP): The SDP, despite having its government sacked through the no-confidence vote, has announced it will field candidates from its two largest factions, the Bijani Democratic Alliacee and the United Left Democrats, which together held 47 of the SDP's 92 seats in the previous House. Members of other factions have been expelled from the party following the no confidence vote. * Liberal National Party (LNP): The LNP experienced a coincidentally timed, though unrelated, fracture amongst its own factions in late 2014, which caused a rift in the party. The Conservative and Nationalist factions, which together held 45 of the LNP's 89 seats in the previous House, will contest the upcoming elections under the LNP banner. * Together For Bijan (K): Together for Bijan held 30 seats in the previous House, and will campaign together with some of the left-leaning former SDP members. * One Nation (U): One Nation held 11 seats in the previous House, but has seen a major upswigg in support and will contest seats in all 23 counties at the upcomign election. * True Democrats (VD): The True Democrats, formerly a faction of the SDP, have split from the main party and formed their own national and parliamentary movement. The members of the previous House who were members of the True Democrats faction held 16 of the SDP's 92 seats. The following parties will submit candidate lists in some, but not all, of Bijan's 23 counties. * Olvek Party (PO): A local-issues party. The Olvek Party will only run candidates in Olvek County. Impact on local elections In Bijan, elections to local government councils operate on a fixed four-year schedule, with elections taking place on the first Sunday in March in the year following a general election. Due to the extraordinary election to the House taking place, the next local election will be moved forward from March 4, 2018, to March 6, 2016, to keep the system in sync.